Hetalia Halloween Special!
by patchythepirate
Summary: So America's having a big Halloween party and evryone's coming! USxUK, spamono, gerita, chinaxrussia and maybe more, well see!
1. Chapter 1

Patchy the Pirate: Hello fellow freaks and nerds! (i totally mean that in a nice way) welcome to Patchy the Pirate's 3 part halloween special! XD

England: oh dear god, please no...

Patchy: Oh yes! Im gonna write some crack tastic halloween stuff that just popped in ma mind! there's gonna be humor!, drama!, and even...romance? And I bet ya know who's hostin!

England: oh no...you don't mean...

Patchy:hell yes i do! please welcome...

*epic drumroll*

America: THE HERO!

Patchy: uhuh! your favorite hero is gonna be hostin! so grab a seat, stuff your face with random objects and Enjoy the show! XD but first, ENGLAND I CHOOSE YOU!

England: *sigh* Heads up, Patchy the Pirate doesn't own hetalia, or anything else that gets mentioned in this story.

Patchy: LET THE STUPIDNESS COMENSE!

~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈on with the show!≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~≈≈~

"Come on dude! It's just one party!" America whined

"I already told you no. Now would you please leave me alone?" England said, rolling his eyes.

"no! I'm not stopping till you say you're gonna come!"

"get out!"

"Come on! pleeeeeease?"

"...sigh...fine, I'll think about it."

"YES! see ya there!" America shouted, knowing that England was going to come. He ended the phone call, and walked into his kitchen. He had finally finished planning his epic halloween party. It was gonna be awesome! He invited England, Canada, Prussia, Japan, and every other country he knew (plus Sealand). The whole world was gonna be there! He got the coolest cake too. It was neon orange, and covered in neon stuff! He couldn't wait! All he had to do now was pick out the best costume. He was NOT gonna be outdone by England this year. Every year England pulled out some really costume from his past and totally put his costumes to shame. He would never admit it, but he always thought England looked SO awesome, and he couldn't stand it.

"where did i put it...hmmm...AHA!" America shouted, pulling out a costume. It was perfect! And old too! Even England will be no match to this!

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT!"

≈≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈Hungary time!≈≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈

Hungary was sitting at home, on her laptop (you dont wanna know what she was looking at), When she got an Email from America.

"HEY PEOPLES! COME TO MY SUPER AWESOME HALLOWEEN SPECTACULAR! ON HALLOWEEN 8:00 pm TO WHEN YOU PASS OUT! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE! HAHAHAHA! LOLZ! XD XD XD XD"

Hungary found this annoying at first, and was about to delete it, but suddenly, she got an idea. She quickly called Japan to tell him her plan.

"...moshi mosh Hungary-san" Japan said, picking up the phone.

"Japan! i just got te best idea!"

"...what?"

"you got invited to America's party right?'

"hai, what of it?"

"well! let's finally pair up people!"

"...um..okay, but who?"

"well, obviously England and America, but I was also thinking Romano and Spain. Ohh!~ this is gonna be awesome!"

"..um..are you sure we should be doing this?"

"yes! just think of all the fan girls! you'll be making people happy!"

"Okay, if you put it that way. But if so, why not some of the others? I think we should also give Italy and Germany a hand."

"oohh yes! China and Russia might also be fun!"

"They're easy. we just need to convince Russia." Japan said, obviously getting exited.

"Yes! this is gonna be the best halloween ever!" Hungary said, jumping up and down. they both said goodbye and hung up.

"this is gonna be the best halloween ever!"

~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈tea time!≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈

England was searching around in his closet, looking for a good costume. last year, he had been a pirate. he tottaly blew America's superman costume out of the water! As he was searching around, his eyes finally landed on the perfect costume. He pulled it out and blew dust off of it. He hadn't touched it in a while, and it was still a soft spot for him, but it would really shock America, and that was whaf he was hopeing for.

"This will be a smashing halloween!"

≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈Veeee!~

"Hey hey fratello! what should I be for halloween?" Italy asked his brother, Romano. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're not really going to America's party are you?"

"ya! it's a gonna be lots of fun!"

"its stupid."

"but fratello!"

"im not going, thats for sure!" Romano stated, crossing his arms. Italy sat there, thinking for a monent until he figured out just what to say

"hey hey fratello. Spain's going too!"

"wa? Spain? *sigh* well, I guess i have no choice then."

"horray!" Italy said hugging him.

"Vienciano get the f*ck off of me!"

"Ve!~ this is a gonna be amazing!"

≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~~~~~~End o part one!

there ya go! part one! dont worry, im still gonna work on maother story to. youre safe. so review and follow! :3

hasta la pasta!


	2. Chapter 2

Patchy: Hello! its part two of Patchy's halloween special! so ready? pull up a chair (or just sit on the floor, i dont really care) and enjoy the show!

Russia! do the thing evreyone finds irritaiting!

Russia: Patchy doesn't own anything, da?

enjoy the show!

≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~who?~~≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~~

"Okay Canada!" America said, turning to the ghost-like nation. "We're all done setting things up! Yay! You can go put your costume on!"

"okay. I'm so exited! By the way, what are you gonna wear?" He half whispered in response, pulling out his costume. He had decided to be be a polar bear this year, deciding being a ghost was getting a little boring after three years. Time to spice things up!

"Oh, it's a suprise! I'll give you a hint though, it's gonna be epic!" America answered.

"okay, we'll I can't wait to see it" Canada politley said, leaving the room. He sighed and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. His brother was always too loud. He doesn't always have to be the hero right? Well, he had to say, he was exited about America's party. People actually noticed him at these things!

Just one more hour unil people start arriving! He couldn't wait!

~~~≈≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~finally, PARTAY TIME!~≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈~

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The hero has arrived!" America shouted over his guests. Everyone turned to see America. He had gone all out on his costume. He was wearing a deep red suit, along with a pointed tail and tiny horns on top his head. On his back were huge red wings, ripped at the edges for effect. to top it all off, he looked like he was drenched in blood! It was the best demon costume the nations had seen. Everyone agreed America had the best costume.

Until England came in...

England was an angel, and despite what America would admit, he was a very pretty one too. He was wearing a white toga, a halo, and had real wings coming out of his back. They were huge, and covered in pure white feathers. America (like the others), was stunned for about a minuet. When he finally snapped out of It, he walked over and started poking them.

"woah dude! these can't be real right? How'd ya do it?"

"Git! of course they're real! And for you're information, I used magic!"

England snapped, his wings folding against his back.

"Oh come on! Magic is'nt real! It's just a bunch of hocus pocus crap!" America said, laughing.

"It's not fake!"

"yes it- oh? whats this?" He said, taking England's wand from him.

"America! Give that back now!" England yelled, jumping up and down, trying to reach it. America laughed more and held it up higher.

"Magic isn't real and I'll prove it! see? alacazam!" And with that America tapped England's head with his own wand. Suddenly, a bright pink light came out of the wand, exploding and sending both of them collapsing on the floor.

Now by this time, Prussia had dared Germany to a drinking contest, so no one was watching when they collapsed.

The only ones who noticed were Japan and Hungary, who had been hiding behind a potted plant.

"Oh my god they collapsed!" Hungary said, dropping her camera.

"Should we go tell someone?" Japan asked nervosly.

"No! I have a better idea!" Hungary said, starting to smile. And with that, she, wjtb the help of Japan, stuck them in one of the closets they had previously rigged with camera's and locked the door.

≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈germany and Italy!≈≈~~~≈≈~~

"chug chug chug!" Everyone was chanting at Germany and Prussia, who were downing beer like no ones buisness. Prussia was ahead by one, but the look on his face said his was about finished, unlike Germany who's face was still unreadable.

"Go doitsu!" Italy said cheering him on. He knew he could do it!

"Ha! the awesome me is gonna win!" Prussia said about to have another beer. but as he was saying this, Germany downed two more, passing his brother.

"D*mn west? hou du ya do that soooooo fast?" Prussia slurred, finally colapsing on the table. Everyone cheered, especially Italy, who ran up to him and gave Germany a hug. They both blushed slightly, and laughed about it. Apoerently though, Germany was alot more drunk than he looked. He practically fell on top of Italy, almost crushing him with his wait. Italy was able to somehow amaizingly hold him up though, and turned to Canada.

"ve~! Canada, do you know were a guest room is here? I think Germany fell asleep!"

"Oh? well there's one down the hall..." he said, pointing to his left.

"Really? grazie!"

"Um...are you sure you can carry him?!"

"yeah! I can do it!" Italy said. And with that, he half carried, half dragged Germany into one of the guest rooms. When he was about to leave, he suddenly got pulled back by Germany, and ended up snuggled up in bed next to him. He was about to say something, but Germany had already fallen asleep, and Italy didn't wan't to wake him. Besides, Italy was kinda enjoying it, and it was really cozy...

so he figured he just stay were he was, and fell asleep.

≈≈≈≈≈~~~cute!~~≈≈≈~~≈back to our yaoi duo!~~≈~~≈≈≈

"Okay, so who's next?" Japan asked Hungary, really exited for the next victim. He couldn't wait to see England and America's faces when they woke up in a closet together.

"Well, i was thinking Germany and Italy, but I just saw Italy dragging a half drunk Germany into a bedroom, so they don't need any help." Hungary said, thinking.

"oh! lets do Russia and China next!" she suddenly said, clapping her hands together.

"Hai, lets do this."

~≈≈≈≈~~~China and Russia aru!≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~~~≈≈~~≈≈~~≈≈≈≈

"Pandas!"

"niyet, grizzly bears are better."

"No way! Pandas are so cute!"

"Just like you, da?" Russia said, smiling. (not his creepy smile, but a real smile.

"W-what? I'm not cute I'm a guy-aru!" China said, slightly blushing.

Russia shrugged, "so?"

"But! i mean, Huh?" China stuttered. He was about to say something, But Japan, having perfect timing, "accidentally" pushed Chima into Russia, causing them to unintentionally kiss. He immediately pulled back, covering his mouth.

"Aiyah! T-that was-mph!" He started,but Russia pulled him back, causing them to lock lips again. He struggled at first, but he eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around Russia. Russia smiled through the kiss and stroked his long hair, causing him to moan.

"Awww!" Hungary said, cooing over the two. They both knew she was there but they didn't really care.

≈~≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~hola!~≈≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~~≈

"oi Spain!" Romano said, pushing through the crowd. Spain and France were talking about something pervy, when he pulled him away from the frenchman.

"ah! Romano! Hola! Hows it goin?" Spain asked, obviously drunk.

"Shut up Drunk b*stard." Romano said, looking around. "Have you seen my brother? I think that Potato b*stard took him somewere!"

Spain started laughing while saying, "Last time I saw him, HE was dragging Germany into a room! Haha! Good for him! But you know, I don't care about him!"

"How can you not care about my brother! You b*stard!"

"Cuz the only one I care about is YOU mi amore!" Spain shouted, trying to hug him. Romano blushed, and pushed his head away.

"You're drunk."

"Wanna join me?" Spain said, holding up some wine.

"I-I guess one glass wont hurt..."

"olé!"

"idiota..." Romano said, taking the bottle."

*****10 min later...*****

"why does *hic* everyone *hic* always like fratello more than me? *hic* damn it! *hic* Everyone hates me! *hic* I BET YOU *hic* EVEN HATE ME! HUH SPAIN? DO YOU *hic* HATE ME?" Romano shouted at Spain, who was equally drunk.

"I dont hate you! I looove you!" He shouted back, jumping onto Romano. At that moment, they started kissing, ignoring everyones hollers in agreement.

"Finally!" France shouted at the two. Now, if only he could find England...

≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈≈~end of part two!

Patchy: ooooh I bet the suspense is killing you! What will happen to our hero and our favorite damsel in destress?

England: wa?! I am NOT a damsel in ditress!

Patchy: Save it for part three Iggy! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Patchy: Ello!~ here it is! the epic conclusion to an intense story, full of drama, humor, romance, and more! Surely the has never been a more amazing-

Romano: Get on with it d*mnitt!

Patchy: Fine! Anyway, thank you ALL for reading this story, and I hope you find it funny. Now I was gonna have Romano do the diclaimer, but since he's being such a BUT, I'll have his sexy boyfriend do it instead!

Spain: Patchy doesn't own this story, or my smexy a*s. If she did, there would be alot more gayness, right Romano?

Romano: sí

Spain: OMGASDF YOU USED SPANISH! I COULD JUST HUG YOU SOOO HARD! *glomp*

Romano: Get off me!

Patchy:Enjoy!~

"uhg!" England groaned, holding his head. Last he remembered, he had been fighting with America. Everythink was pitch-black, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Oh my god Iggy you're awake!" A voice said from behind. England would've known that voice anywere, an immediately turned around. He still couldn't see him, but in his opinion, it was better to face him then have no idea were he was.

"Were are we? And bloddy hell, what happend!?"

"I don't know! I'll I remember is hitting you with something, and then it exploded! Weird right?"

"...okay, but how did we get in a closet?"

"I don't know...but I kinda like it."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, It's quiet, and for some reason, I feel really comfy just chillin here with you in the dark."

"Okay, somethings wrong, help me find the light switch." England said, trying to get up. America immediately pulled him back though, causing him to fall on top of the American.

"What the f*ck?" England asked America.

"I told you, I don't want the lights on." He said.

"I'm turning them on, whether you like it or not!"

"Can't we just stay like this for a little while?"

"A-Absolutley not! We have to figure out what's going on!" England stuttered, trying to get out of America's grip. He was really glad America couldn't see his face right now (he'd never admit it, but he was really blushing) .

"hmph!" America grumbled, letting go of him.

after a few minutes, England finally managed to find the light switch.

"HOLY SH*T!" They both yelled at each other, both of them had litterally become what they were dressed up as. America was coverd in blood, and along with what he was wearing before, he had little black horns on his head, a long tail with pointed tip at the end, and wings that were as real as Englands.

Speaking of England, if America had thought he looked like an Angel before, wow he was wrong! England's wings practically shimmered in the little light they had. Along with this, England's toga became more fitted, and he had a tiny floating halo right above his head.

"oh no, this is bad REALLY BAD!" England said, pacing back and forth in the little space they had.

"It's not that bad. In fact, I think it's kinda awesome! I mean, I'm a freaking demon! Gow cool is that!" America said stretching his blood red wings.

"Do you hear yourself? You just said that being a souless evil creature is cool! Plus, If you're a demon, what's going to happen to your country, huh?" england shouted back.

"England, don't worry, we can figure this out. In the mean time, I have something I need to tell you.."

"That's not important right now, we need to fix this!"

"It is important!"

"Whatever it is, it can wait!"

"NO IT CAN'T"

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE AMERICA! WE NEED TO FIX THIS!" England shouted back at America. The two of them were fighting like, well, like demons and angels.

"D*MNITT ENGLAND! I F*CKING LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TO YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"WANNA MAKE OUT?"

"F*CK YEAH!"

and with that, the two of them startedpl passionately making out, still under the spell, in the middle of a closet.

Meanwhile, Hungary and Japan were listening through the door.

"Oh my god, this is the best stuff ever!" Hungary squealed, really happy she put cameras in there earlier.

~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈~~~≈≈≈~~≈pasta!≈≈≈~~~≈~≈≈~≈

Now, while England and America were locked in that closet, Germany and Italy were still in the guest room across the hall. Germany was just wakimg up, to find Italy in bed with him?

"Italy? What are you doing?" Germany asked the Italitan next to him.

"Well, you passed out, so I brought you here! I was going to leave, i swear! But you started hugging me in my sleep, and I didn' t want you to be all alone! So I-"

"okay okay, I get it." Germany said, sitting up. Italy sudenly sighed, actually looking depressed for a moment.

"Wvats wrong Italy?" Germany asked him.

"oh? nothing! You just... you always remind me of someone from my childhood." Italy responded, trying to smile again.

"Huh" Germany said, thinking. "You know, I don't remember most of my childhood."

"Really?" Italy asked, suddenly interested.

"Ja, the only thing I remember was this one time, I was out in a feild with- I can't remember who, but for some reason we were painting. We were both drawing rabbitts, and mine looked 's was amazing though, and they tried to help me with mine. I think I must have liked them or something, because I got really embarassed and ran home. I really with I could meet that person again though, because I know they were really important to me. In fact, I think I might have even loved them, but I guess I never know, huh?" Gemany said, feeling relief from finally telling someone. He looked over to Italy, and was really suprised to see his face full of tears, but still smiling.

"You did come back!" Italy shouted, hugging him.

"huh? Wait- oh my god!" Gemany said, suddenly realizing what had been in front of him for decades. "You're! You're the person!" He hugged back, finally getting to be with the person he realized he finally loved.

He had fufilled his promise after all.

≈≈≈~~~~~~≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈cheesy fluff is moe and cheesy≈~~≈≈≈~~~

Romania had been talking to a very drunk Norway and Denmark, when suddenly he got pulled into a closet.

"Romania you have to help us!" England begged, America behind him, nodding in agreement.

Romania took one looked at the two of them and realized what had happened.

"So you guys got turned into your costumes?"

"Yes."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because" America said, starting to smirk. "If you don't, I'll lock the door and Have hot angel-demon sex with England right in front of you." England immediately smaked him, but he had gotten his point across. Romania could have sworn he heard squealing coming from outside, but ignored it.

"fine fine! I'll do it! You could have just said 'please' you know!" Romania said, pulling a tiny spell book out of his pocket.

"bibbidy bobbity boo!"

And with that America and England were back to normal.

"Bye." Romana said, leaving the closet. He stopped for a second and smirked "Have fun with your human sex."

"Will do!" America shouted back.

"You git! We are NOT doing it in a closet!"

"but-"

"NO"

≈≈≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~ epilogue! ≈≈≈≈~~~~~≈≈≈~~~~≈≈~~

Hungary turned to Japan, having the ultimate nose bleed.

"This has been the BEST PARTY EVER!" She screamed.

"Hai."

"I agree too!" a voice from behind them said. They both turned to see Prussia, with his arm around some floating polar bear.

"Why are you happy?" Hungary asked him, pulling out hed frying pan.

"kesesese! Are you kidding? Me and birdy her are in love!" He said, pointinv to the floating bear. ( who turned out to be Canada)" Everyone's happy! Italy finally found Holy Rome, Spain got Romano, Russia got away from Belarus long enough to tell China he liked him, hell, even America and England fell in love! Just about Every person here found love! Might as well have been a valentines party!"

"Well, what avout France?"

"He left a while ago, somethong about a date with some chick named Lisa."

"awww! good for him!"

"yep!" Prussia said, leaning back.

"This has been a pretty awesome party!"

≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~~≈≈≈≈≈~~≈≈≈≈≈The End!≈≈≈≈≈~~~~≈≈≈≈~~~~~

Tada! I'm finally finished! Thank you all sooo much for reading my story, and Ijust wan't you to know, you people are awesome. Review, favorite, you know the drill.

p.s. bonus points to anyone who can figure out who Lisa is! If you think you know, put it in the reviews.

Until next time, im a brittish penguin!

goodbye!


End file.
